Glad I could help
by KottaKitty
Summary: Phil is told he has to show the new kid Daniel around the school, but what will he do when he finds Dan being confronted by the school bullies? and just how sassy is Dan? ((first fic i have written in ages so i may be a bit rusty!))
1. Chapter 1

**So obviously i don't own Dan and Phil and i know they aren't together and i mean no offence to them! (besides there probably wont be any slash in this but... who knows ;3)**

**They are probably quite OOC and this is based in an AU of mine where they are at school together :D**

**anyway please enjoy ^^**

Phillip Lester wasn't the most popular kid at his school, but he wasn't hated or anything either. He was just Phil, that weird kid who loved lions, and he was perfectly fine with being known as that. Phil was also a prefect (he was told it would look good on his CV). This meant that when a new kid came to this school, it was his job to show them around and watch out for them.

Phil walked down one of the big intimidating corridors of the school whilst reading a piece of paper gripped quite tightly in his hand. Yet another student he had to show around, this one was called Daniel Howell. The paper told him where Phil was to meet Dan for a quick tour of the building and a few things about Dan himself.

He sounded like a pretty okay guy from what the paper said, they seemed to have a lot in common from the few facts stated. Phil felt quite confident that it wouldn't be too awkward like these tours normally are.

As Phil read further down the paper, he found out the reason for Dan's change in schools was for bullying problems.

Phil frowned, he couldn't stand bullying, it was one of the few things that really got to him; then Phil thought quickly  
_'If Dan had a problem with bullying before, how will he survive here? I've seen what can happen...'_ He sighed questioning in his head_ 'why would they bully him anyway? There is normally a reason right?'_

It was then Phil heard a voice he didn't recognise from around the corner.

"What did you get kicked off of Jeremy Kyle for being too ugly?" The voice snapped, sounding annoyed.

Phil chuckled quickly at the insult before hurrying to see if he could sort out the problem.

When he saw the situation before him a sudden shot of fear went through him.

There, standing before him, were the biggest bullies in the school surrounding a boy with hair much like Phil's own but brown.

"Da f*ck you juss say ta me blud!?" The leader of the pack, a boy named Robert, yelled angrily in Dan's face.

"That you got kicked off of Jeremy Kyle for being too ugly! You got a problem with that?" Dan then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Phil cringed, he absolutely hated public conflict, he feels like the most awkward of awkward turtles! Plus he is about as much help in a fight as a baby sloth is! But at least he had worked out why Dan got bullied in his old school.

Daniel Howell was about as sassy as a stereotypical black woman.

Which isn't a good thing when dealing with the local dick heads. Because they don't like to be sassed and the only solution their tiny brains can think of is a punch to the face for the sasser.

Phil panicked, he could see the fight escalating quickly as Robert grabbed Dan by the neck and shoved him in to the wall. To which Dan replied with a small "oof" sound and a look as if to say "_awww helll nooo_o"

Phil mentality face palmed and shut his eyes, he had to help Dan but Robert and his 'crew' could easily beat the living day lights out of himself and Dan!

So, on an impulsive thought, Phil built up some courage and ran towards Robert.

Phil shoved Robert away from Dan with all his might. Robert fell back on to his two cronies (Edward and Justin) and while that was happening Phil turned to Dan and said the first thing that came in to his head.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

Before grabbing Dan's hand and running like hell down the corridor while dragging a very confused (but thankful) brown haired boy with him.

-*-

**andddd end part one! this is going to be a 2 parter (more depending on how much positive feed back i get XD) lol i have always wanted to write Phan :3 haha **

**Also wana guess what the Bullies names are based on? XD**

**i hope you enjoyed this! :D i enjoyed writing it! **

**thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dan and Phil :P and i know phan isn't real but meh! Besides this is just a bromance XD **

**Enjoy :)**

Phil continued running on and on through the school grounds, still tightly holding Dan's hand and pulling him along.

Phil very rarely had encounters with the schools bullies, but when he did he knew exactly where to hide from them.

There was a gap in the bushes that surrounded the schools field and it was practically impossible to find anyone who hid in them, it was perfect!

Eventually the two boys made it there and collapsed, leaning against the uncomfortable branches of the bush they were hiding in.

Phil looked over at Dan while he caught his breath and couldn't help noticing Dan looked very much like he was dying; The brown haired boy was clutching his chest and breathing harshly.

"Crap! Do you have Asthma ?" Phil asked worried he may have messed up very bad while trying to save Dan. "Where is your Asthma pump? Your gonna be okay!" The ebony haired boy panicked.

But Phil soon had his questions answered because he noticed Dan was glaring at him, and seemed to have caught his breath enough to talk (well, yell really) to Phil.

"No! I don't have Asthma ! Its just that my lungs don't like it when they get dragged for miles for no reason! What the bloody hell is your problem!? I was handling the situation perfectly fine!"

"No you weren't!" Phil answered "i am sorry for dragging you but i couldn't let you get hurt on your first day!"

"Well dragging me certainly didn't help..." Dan retaliated "Besides! I was going to f*ck them up!"

"I think you will find its the other way round Dan" Phil sighed while running his hand through his hair to rid himself of some the sweat the run had generated. "I knew you were sassy, but i didn't think it would be this bad."

There was a pause for a few seconds, and Phil could practically hear Dan's thoughts of 'Oh no he didn't!' From where he was sat.

"How do you know my name? And I am not sassy!"

"I'm meant to show you around the school, but that hasn't gone according to plan." Phil joked sarcastically and Dan just rolled his eyes while folding his arms across his chest "But you are definitely sassy! That's why Robert and his crew were cornering you!"

"He started it! I was just standing there waiting for... well, you! Then that dickhead just came swaggering past, so i was like 'shouldn't you be in class' then he was like 'f*ck off twat'!" Dan stopped quickly for breath then quickly continued "Shit just got personal then, so then i was like 'awww are you mad? Is it because of what happened this morning?' Then he turns to me and asked when i meant then i said-"

"That he was too ugly for Jeremy Kyle?" Phil butted in Dan's rant.

"No- that comes in later in the story, i said that the family caravan broke this morning thanks to his mum getting in it. How did you know about the Jeremy Kyle thing anyway?"

The previous insult about Roberts mother made Phil giggle quietly, sassy insults made him laugh, what more can he say! "I was standing round the corner when i herd you say that, i thought i was pretty funny." Phil smiled.

"Uhhh... thanks, i made it up myself!"

"Awesome! Do you have anymore?" Phil asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah i do actually!" Dan smiled "Your Mum is so stupid that she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept!"

Time passed quickly for the two boys hiding on the outskirts of the school grounds. They had a great time, exchanged life stories and soon became close friends; They noticed they had a seemingly everlasting list of things in common with one and other.

But soon enough the pips (The English equivalent of a bell) rang out across the school signifying the end of the school day.

"Shit, is that the time already?" Dan exclaimed looking at his watch.

"Yeah it is" Phil replied monotonously.

Both boys had suddenly lost the happiness that once surrounded them, they got up then began a slow walk from their hiding ground to the schools exit.

"Why were we even there anyway?" Dan asked chuckling slightly thinking about how wired it must look if anyone was watching them.

"Something about dickheads and Jeremy Kyle i think."

"Yeah that's it! Anyway i had a really good day today Phil." Dan spoke happily with his sassy tone gone.

"Me too! It was awesome! Hey d'ya want to come round mine? Instead of going our separate ways, 'cause we are in such good moods and stuff it would suck to-"

"Yeah i would love to hang out more!" Dan laughed "You do ramble sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh shut up you Sassy Mexican Lesbian!" Phil pushed Dan playfully then ran off ahead while laughing like mad.

Dan chased after Phil "I am _not_ sassy!" He shouted out, trying his best to sound angry but he couldn't stop the joy in his voice

Through all the fun himself and Dan were having, Phil still managed to think back to what he had first thought of Dan.

'He sounded like a pretty okay guy from what the paper said'

Phil now knew Dan was more than "an okay guy".

Phil now knew that he had a new best friend for life, someone who he could trust and rely on, someone who could make him laugh and shared his love for Muse.

Normally Phillip Lester wouldn't have been the hero, but because he met Dan on this fateful day,

He was Glad he had helped.

**FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS! XD **

**I hoped you liked it ^^ i really loved writing it :D **

**Sorry if the ending is a disappointment :( but i have an idea for a sequel... if you want me to write it please tell meeee :3**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
